


Hey do I know you?

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Yuki never knew why his heart would ache from time to time but maybe slowly he can put the pieces back together and experience love for the second time.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 26





	Hey do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so yeah. At first I had wanted to make a gangster/call boy type of reincarnation for some other characters but we’ll see we’ll see. I’m sorry for any grammatical error and sorry for the crappy writing and all but I hope just maybe some might enjoy my tiny bit of word vomit 😂💖✨

Yuki woke up feeling grumpier than usual, his neck feel like it had been stomped over and over again , his whole body felt like it had been through an ordeal he can’t even fathom with but the weirdest thing of all is that there were traces of tears that had ran down his face. 

Looking upwards at the clock on the wall, Yuki blinks and he blinks and he blinks trying to focus and not dwell too much on why he feels like his heart is aching so bad and he doesn’t even know the reason behind it. _Oh_ , he thought to himself.

It’s one of those days again. Every few dates his heart will feel so heavy that it feels so ridiculous that his heart is longing for something that he’s entirely clueless of. Never putting much thought on it since he’s older now and it almost feels like a norm now to have the gaping in his heart accompanying him throughout life, Yuki just continues living his days like usual pushing aside the mystery he’s sure he would someday manage to unravel one way or another.

He tried to put the pieces together, asking his mom whether there was a certain date that would be significant for him to feel that way. But everytime he had asked her when he was just a child, she would only shook her head and with the ever warm presence of hers, said in a sad tone _“I’m sorry honey, but nothing came to my mind.”_

There was a girl in his class, they’ve known each other since they were kids with runny noses and sticky palms. Yuki does not know why but he gets very protective of her sometimes , just like the time she had gotten her knees hurt after she was being pushed once too hard by another kid during their play hour. Although his first instinct was to punch the other kid for daring to hurt her, be it accidental or not, instead of acting on his instinct, Yuki just lent a hand out and wrapped the girl in an embrace as he waited for her cries to quieten down.

As the girl's face was hidden near his neck and his heart keeps on beating frantically with a tone that almost sounds like _“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry”_. The girl would rub and rub and rub his back , although it had started with him wanting to console her but it would always end that way whenever they hug or interact with one another, Yuki would always feel a tad better whenever he managed to make her happy. She’s one of his best friends, though Yuki thought he could do without hearing the numerous talk about her crushes and having to fend off the bad boys she seems to fall for.

Once when he was eight, he had seen two kids who looked older than him playing on the swings at the park. The one pushing the swing looked a little bored but everytime the one being swung released a laugh, a small smile would grace the other’s face. Yuki’s heart tightened a little bit then but he continued on walking along with his friends , shouting for them to make a pit stop to buy some snacks before they went to play. He’d occasionally remember some weird memory he’s certain he had never made of and heard a whiny sound calling out the others to come along and play, his heart would tighten again but just like the norm, there’s nothing he can do about it besides rubbing his chest, consoling his aching heart.

Maybe he has a weak heart, Yuki had thought to himself and his dad would just laugh before messing his hair up though the next day, his dad had brought him to the hospital. _“Can’t be so sure kiddo”_ he’d said. And oddly enough he’d thought to himself , hm it does feel nice to have a father figure for once.

Yuki sometimes feel like he’s living another’s life from time to time. Just like the time he had daydream looking out of his class’s window and thought of another blue sky being shared between four mischievous, um maybe two mischievous kids and another two budding culprits. Yuki would see himself with a different hair colour, riding a bus heading towards a beach he had never gone to , strangely a blurry shadow would always be there. Always a step behind but never a step too far. He’d also remember hanging around with his friends, playing some instrument as if they were in a band but Yuki was ashamed to say he doesn’t have a knack for music and is the proud captain of the baseball team at his high school.

Yuki entered the music store because he had wanted to buy the cd that had got most of his classmates musing about for almost a week now, how this old band , _syh_ was it , had a killer song and everyone should splurge a little for the masterpiece. Yuki hummed along to the music played in the store, and although he was sure he had never heard the song but the voice of the singer had sounded like a once forgotten blanket he used to wrap around himself and another boy making a makeshift castle under the dining table of someone’s home.

_**Even if your everything loses its shape one day** _

_**You'll always be here within me** _

_**As I try to move forward again** _

_**Even though I couldn't say goodbye** _

__**You'll always be here with me**  
  


_“It kinda sounds sad , doesn’t it?”_

The voice had snapped him from his makeshift daydream and when he turned his head to look at the person who had spoked, his heart was aching more badly than it had ever had for the entirety of his measly high school life. Standing there was a guy with dyed yellow hair colour with few streaks of blue highlight and although he looked cuter than the forgotten Poremanian plush under Yuki’s bed, but the aura emitting from the stranger was anything but a harmless puppy. Finding the notion that he can finally replied back to the stranger, although Yuki had wanted to start the conversation with an agreement of his previous question but all he had said was

_“Hey do I know you?”_


End file.
